


Brothers on a Hotel Bed

by izzygone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur, Destiny made them do it, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest, also Merlin is a monk kinda, very brief mentions of Arthur/Gwen, very brief mentions of underagey stuff, wee bit o' angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzygone/pseuds/izzygone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bad enough that they were brothers, goddamnit, but the fact that they were twins made it… well, in that way it was inevitable, wasn’t it? Who could be a better, more perfect match than two who had started life together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers on a Hotel Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my September 2014 prompt-a-thon for the prompt: **_Merlin and Arthur are twins. But... kinda the same way Cersei and Jaime Lannister are twins_**
> 
> My thanks to [Dragonzombie333](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonzombie333) for sharing in my many kinks ;)
> 
> Title taken from the DCFC song of the same name, though the plot is unrelated.
> 
> **Warnings: Arthur and Merlin are fraternal twins in this fic. It's better than incest, it's twincest!**

It was wrong. It was so fucking wrong on so many levels. There weren’t enough words in the English language associated with the idea of “wrongness” to fully describe how totally and completely Fucked-Up-Wrong it was. It was bad enough that they were _brothers_ , goddamnit, but the fact that they were _twins_ made it… well, in that way it was inevitable, wasn’t it? Who could be a better, more perfect match than two who had started life together?

And that was part of the problem. Because it was so, _so_ wrong, but it felt so, _so_ , _SO_ right. When Merlin was inside Arthur, it felt so perfect, like a key finding its lock, like _destiny_.

And they’d been doing it for so long… since they were 8 and Arthur wanted to know if Merlin had a freckle on his nipple like he did because although they were fraternal twins they shared an identical birthmark, shaped like a dragon nearly, Merlin’s on his wrist and Arthur’s on his hip bone, so why not freckles? And, leaning there, straddling Merlin’s waist seeking freckles though his brother’s chest was perfect and unmarred, Arthur realized he was _just where he belonged._ Merlin felt the exact same way as his brother’s fingers trailed over his nipples, causing them to raise and him to gasp. He never wanted it to end.

They found out pretty quick after that just how wrong their relationship was when their father caught them exploring each other’s bodies in the broom cupboard - checking for more and more similarities like the birthmark but finding none - telling them in no uncertain terms that their behavior was _completely unacceptable_ in any form of society.

And they tried, they _really_ tried, but like polarized atoms, they were drawn together.

Eventually, they became really good at hiding it. Arthur married -- a woman, shockingly, named Gwen. And Merlin joined the monastery, vowing to remain unwed.

And they’d meet -- at night and in remote locations. Seedy motels and abandoned warehouses and, once, the ruined tower of an ancient fortress. They were drawn together, they couldn’t help themselves. Nothing, _nothing_ felt right when they weren’t in each other’s arms.

“We could run away,” Arthur whispered in Merlin’s ear, one night in the lowlight of a tobacco-tinged lamp in a run down motel by the seaside, “No one would know… we could just be us.”

Merlin almost came from the idea alone, _god_ , it was all he ever fucking wanted. They couldn’t, he knew they couldn’t, they had too many responsibilities and their father would find them, would track them down, bring them home. He’d done it once before. But Merlin decided to play along. He liked this game, even if it made him heartsick and hurt in the morning.

“Where would we go?” He asked, panting against Arthur’s face as they moved skin against skin, completely naked and open to each other.

“France. America. Goddamn Australia. Anywhere, god, _fuck_ ,” Arthur’s thoughts were interrupted by Merlin’s cock thrusting up impatiently against his own, and Arthur bit down on his brother’s ear, lightly, earning a groan, “Fuck, let’s just leave. We could do it… we could do it tonight.”

Merlin moaned, “Yes, _yes_ , please, let’s just _do it._ ” He was asking for so many things. The running away, yes, of course, he was always asking to run away, but more immediate and pressing requests were made by the insistent rolling of his hips, an unspoken _let me inside of you_ , _let me become one with you_. And Arthur nodded, panting, breathy _please, please_ s dropping from his mouth as Merlin ran his hand down his back, soothing and teasing at once, stretching over the curve of his hip, touching their twin birthmarks together _just so_ for just a second, making them both keen like being electrically shocked, until finally skating over the curve of his arse and into the gap there.

Arthur might have exclaimed, wild and desperate, if Merlin hadn’t in that moment anticipated it and swallowed the sound as it poured from Arthur’s mouth. “Shh, _shhhh_ ,” he hushed, gobbling up the cracked and wounded sounds, “Let me just…” And with that he flipped them, earning a scowl which he reciprocated with a grin, “Let me have you.” He repeated, finishing the thought and reaching back down, loving the feeling of his brother below him. Arthur squirmed, but Merlin knew he loved this, knew this was just what they needed and Arthur spread his legs, wanton, letting Merlin’s fingers find their mark, sinking inside without struggle.

“Fuck _k_ ,” Merlin cursed, “You fucking prat, you…” He gulped, sliding a second finger in, “You got yourself ready… didn’t even let me watch.”

Arthur laughed, “You were late and I couldn’t wait.” He shifted down, fucking himself onto his brother’s fingers.

“Greedy,” Merlin replied, pistoning his fingers in and out, adding a third and feeling the stretch, realizing just how fucking ready Arthur was, “I need..”

“God yes,” Arthur answered immediately, “Do it, please… I need you.” The last words came out in a whine as Merlin pulled his fingers out without warning, shifting back onto his knees to find a better angle, and Merlin slapped him gently with lube wet fingers.

“Patience, jesus, you’re so fucking --”

Arthur’s grip around his cock derailed that thought, and Merlin thrust forward, seeking what Arthur was offering, what he was guiding Merlin to. They finally connected, Arthur shifting down and Merlin up and forward, slipping inside with such fucking ease though they hadn’t seen each other in weeks… and Merlin knew Arthur had been doing much more than just fingering himself in preparation for Merlin’s arrival, “You’ve been… using the plug,” he was all the way inside now, over heated and breathless, like his life was being drained straight out of him and into Arthur’s hole.

“Only when I miss you,” Arthur replied, wrapping his legs around Merlin’s, pulling him closer, forcing him impossibly deeper.

“Every day? Tell me it’s every day, please.” Merlin’s voice was dark and choked, desperate.

“Yes, _yes_ , _yes_ ,” The answer was partly in response to the question, partly in response to Merlin’s sudden shallow thrusting, “Every fucking moment, I keep it in me and I think of you, god, _Merlin_.”

“Say it,” Merlin moaned, rolling his hips, wanting to thrust harder, faster but also deeper, deep as he could get so they could become one.

“ _Brother_ ,” Arthur whispered hotly against Merlin’s ear without hesitation, “Brother _please_.”

And Merlin was ready, those fucking words, the fucking _wrongness_ of them nearly enough to pull him over the edge, and he slowed to a still, coughing, then picked up his pace suddenly, “ _Fuck_ , brother, god, I need you.” He blinked rapidly, holding back tears and burrowing his face in Arthur’s neck, a silent prayer to the god he’d pledged his life to: _please, let me have this_.

Arthur grunted and bucked, Merlin’s cock hitting his prostate with practiced precision despite the chaotic rhythm and depth of his thrusts. He heard Merlin’s sobs and wished to god to find a way to make it so his brother never had reason to cry again, “Touch me, brother, please.”

Merlin leaned back, tears splashing onto Arthur’s cheeks as he struggled to make space between them, and reach for his brother’s red and swollen cock, heavy and, like his own, ready to spill. Arthur surged up, kissing tears off his brother’s face, “I love you,” he stared up, willing his eyes to tell what his voice shook to say.

“God,” Merlin laughed, “I fucking love you, too.” They kissed then, hot and slow, touching tongues and lips and saying so many things, not just _I love you_ , but also _you are mine_ and _you are my destiny_ and _I will be yours forever_.

Merlin’s hand was trapped between them, barely able to stroke up and down between their bodies, faces and lips pressed together like they might rejoin. He didn’t give up the rhythm though, and he matched it with his own hips, his thrusts still deep and uncontrollable within Arthur’s perfect, wet, tight heat.

“Do it, fill me up, I want to feel you inside.”

Merlin groaned, he wanted this to go on forever but he could never deny his brother anything. He increased his pace, both his hips and his fingers working in unison, pressing up, up, up ratcheting them higher and moving them toward so much more than just release.

Arthur dug his heel into Merlin’s back, “Put the plug in me after… please, I want to keep you in me, feel you all the time.” And Merlin couldn’t fucking help himself, he spilled heavy and thick into his brother’s aching hole, dragging his thumb over the slit of Arthur’s cock, stroking without rhythm until he felt his brother let go, spilling onto his own stomach, arse clenching around Merlin’s oversensitive cock until it slipped out, spent.

And they collapsed, Merlin fitting snugly into his brother’s arms, unwilling and unable to shift away, Arthur taking his weight easily and happily.

Over time, their breaths evened out, mimicking one anothers, but they weren’t asleep. Couldn’t afford to sleep when they saw so little of each other.

“Do you think we could really do it?” Merlin asked, his voice small and withdrawn, higher pitched than it might normally have been but Arthur didn’t remark on it, “Run away, I mean.”

Arthur knew what he meant. And he wanted to say yes. He wanted to give his brother everything, all the things he ever wanted, to take him far away from here where their father could never find them and he didn’t have to think of Guinevere and their _children_ and their fucking house in the country that she could never afford on her own.

He sighed, running his hands down Merlin’s naked flesh, “Someday, maybe.”


End file.
